


Руки

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Таймлайн: МЕ3, сразу как Кайден возвращается в команду.





	Руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004185) by [SamSnak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSnak/pseuds/SamSnak). 

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Они снова начали спать вместе, как только Кайден вернулся на «Нормандию». Хотя в планы это и не входило. Шепард, разумеется, подразумевал это, приглашая его вернуться, но заполучить Кайдена в свою постель, слышать, как тот выстанывает, кончая, его имя, так скоро не рассчитывал.

Кайден стоял за дверью его каюты в первую же ночь.

— Просто решил проведать тебя, Шепард.

Со стороны могло бы прозвучать как дружеское беспокойство, но Шепард знал этот блеск в глазах Кайдена. Эту широкую улыбку. И что означала расстегнутая на воротнике верхняя пуговица с оголенным участком кожи, так и просящим дотронуться.

Неудивительно, что уже через несколько минут он спускался поцелуями к низу живота Кайдена, сильнее проводя языком по впадинкам между выступающих мышц. То, как Кайден проталкивался глубже, когда он заглатывал его член, — было привычно, а вкус на языке был приятно знакомым. Ему всегда нравилось доставлять Кайдену удовольствие. Глубокие, сбивчивые стоны, конечно, заводили, но ничто не могло сравниться с видом теряющего себя Кайдена, доведенного до исступления его руками и ртом. 

Они двигались в унисон, взаимно приникали и проникали; крепко обнимались после, шепча имена друг друга, как молитву. Сейчас Кайден сидел на нем верхом с широко разведёнными для лучшего угла и большего доступа ногами, стонал ему в рот — быстро, отчаянно, требуя дать ему кончить, — и Шепард, толкаясь внутрь, пил эти стоны.

Шепард сделал бы для него что угодно, так что обхватил рукой член Кайдена между ними и довел его до выбившего дыхание оргазма. И, черт, каково было чувствовать приближение собственной разрядки: наслаждение расходилось от основания позвоночника и росло внутри — жгущее, неумолимое и такое правильное.

Это не планировалось, но Шепард не жалел. Теплое тело Кайдена в руках в момент пробуждения утром помогло привести мысли в порядок. С ним пустота в голове становилась чуть менее зловещей, а решения с невозможным хорошим исходом — чуть проще. 

«Это ради Кайдена, — говорил он себе. — Орака должен был умереть. Один старый турианец за армию бесстрашных наемников для войны со Жнецами. Приоритетнее было эвакуировать коммандос, оставив позади мирное население. Простая математика».

Эти решения он скрывал. Они были его личной ношей. О них он думал сам с собой глубокими ночами, когда Кайден мягко целовал его шею и звал вернуться в постель.

— Тебе надо отдыхать, — нежно настаивал он.

Безжалостный расчет войны был знаком Шепарду слишком хорошо. Он был уже настоящим экспертом, он принимал эти решения, чтобы другим не пришлось. С руками по локоть в крови тысяч, он хотя бы оставлял других чище.


End file.
